Matt's Child Day
by Mnicknack
Summary: Every day, Hikari attempts to get Toby and Renee married, but to no avail. One day, she gets a letter in the mail...


**Author's Note: This one-shot is based on a glitch in my account on Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. When Renee got up to seven hearts, I tried to activate the event to get Tony and her married. For some reason, no matter how many times I went to Horn Ranch, nothing ever happened. **

**Then, after I don't know how many days later, I got a letter in the mail inviting me to **_**Matt's Child Day.**_** Somehow, they got married and had a kid behind my back. What the heck?!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**(I don't own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. Well, I own a copy, but I don't think that counts.)**

* * *

Akari sighed, sitting in the lush, long grass in front of Horn Ranch. Everyone in Harmonica Town had been married. Even she had been married to Gale for, what, three seasons? A year? The only two adults to remain silent about their feelings for each other and were stubborn enough to cling onto their single status were Toby and Renee, yet each of Akari's attempts to get them married had failed.

Seasons ago, when Akari still knew Gale as the Wizard, he had predicted that going to certain locations around the island would result in getting all the couples married. She had followed his directions to the letter, and sure enough, Luna and Gill, Candace and Julius, Maya and Chase, Kathy and Owen, Anissa and Jin, Selena and Luke, and Phoebe and Calvin were all happily married. When she had tried to go and get the last couple married, nothing happened. This was the fourth day of trying.

Akari stood up, brushing off her pants. Maybe tomorrow would yield better results.

* * *

The next day, Akari woke up as usual. Gale made her a boxed lunch as usual. She went outside to water her crops as usual-

There was a letter in her mailbox.

_What on Earth could that be?_ Akari wondered as she took out a letter. She almost dropped it in shock.

_Child's Day: Matt_

_To celebrate Child's Day for Matt, we plan on taking pictures at Simon's Photos. Please come by if you're in the area._

_-Toby and Renee_

Since when did Toby and Renee have a child? Since when were they _married?_

Akari wasted no time. With a whistle, she mounted Vanilla, her horse, and rode over to Simon's Photos.

When she arrived, Toby and Renee were standing happily. Their son, Matt, was sitting on a bench, waiting for Simon. He had light brown hair and squinted, just like his father. He wore a blue long-sleeve shirt with a yellow stripe across the middle and brown shorts.

"Hello!" Renee said. "It's Child's Day, so we came to take some pictures."

"Our kid's growing up!" Toby said with a nod. "Matt, don't forget to say hello."

The young boy jumped up enthusiastically and waved. "Hi! I'm Matt... Um, pleased to meet you!"

He bowed politely, then smiled brightly.

"Heh, children grow up so fast. It's amazing. See you around!" Renee laughed.

"Hold up!" Akari said. "I didn't even know you were married, let alone had a kid!"

Toby and Renee smiled their carefree smiles. "We were going to send out an invitation, but it would have taken too much effort."

Akari blanched. "You're kidding, right? What about you having a kid, Renee?"

"Same reason," she said happily, like this sort of thing was a common occurrence.

"I visit both of you daily! Why didn't you tell me that you were married and had a kid?" Akari asked.

"It never came up," they said with lazy, happy smiles.

Akari face-palmed, sighing. There was no reasoning with the two happy-go-lucky-and-apparently-married parents.

"Alright, alright. That's fine, I guess," she shook her head. "You're married and have a kid. That's great. Congratulations."

With that, Akari left the shop. At least she knew there was no chance of that happening again. All the others already had their kids.

* * *

**Aaand… done! I had a little trouble ending it, but that's that! Leave a review if you feel like it. In fact, leave a review even if you don't. If you don't, your Harvest Moon account shall be cursed for all eternity! Couples will get married and have kids without being considerate enough to send you letters! Bachelors will arrive with gifts at your doorstep even though both of you are already married! Muahahahahahaha!**


End file.
